


Spawn Of Satan

by Drinkmilk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinkmilk/pseuds/Drinkmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kyungsoo feared was having his soul being sold to Satan,</p>
<p>  not saving a very handsome Jongin from underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hows life treating you so far?
> 
> This story was written during Kai's silver hair days.. yes i know its a long time back but hey, what's good is good.
> 
> (Meaning Kai's hair)
> 
> Anyway, do share your thoughts on the story, and hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (I'm writing this with my kitten sitting between my arms, its so adorable I had to share)

It all happened when Kyungsoo was walking his neighbor's dog, he always wanted one but living alone stopped him from doing so. Didn't want to risk having a puppy leave the world because he couldn't make it home one day, so said person opted to take care of his neighbors dog. A beige puppy, with ears that are far too large for his body and fur so fluffy it makes the cloud jealous.

Kyungsoo wasn't one for dramatizing an emotion, rather he preferred being pragmatic. So when his companion, said puppy, enthusiastically ran towards a dark alley, Kyungsoo did nothing to stop him despite the seeming rumors surrounding the vacant space. In which he found himself in a deserted area, light offered from the full moon only. Few weeds sprouted here and there, adding to the abandoned image. They often passed the alley; never actually entered it, and he couldn't say he expected more. The place lived to its name, deserted.

“Help me out,” a voice, seemingly velvety but in such case, scary, demanded.

Kyungsoo looked around the empty place, he was pretty sure there wasn’t any other person beside himself, and they couldn’t be hiding- well there wasn’t anything to hide behind.

Really, he’s a rational human being. Decisions made based on logic rather than feeling, sense over guts. So being the logical person that he is, Kyungsoo walked away; managing two steps before the voice spoke out again.

Do not judge a book by its cover they say, and Kyungsoo’s not sure what figurative book he’s judging but he heard the voice again, so there must be someone around the area. Walking towards dog to retrieve him, belatedly realizing the pup had been yelping for quite a while; he was startled by the voice so no one could blame him.

A face, covered with sand, except for his eyes that were staring into Kyungsoo’s and mouth that had been licked clean by the furry companion. This situation was not something Kyungsoo ever saw himself in, staring at a person buried underground, but he was not quick to judge.

“Will you get me out of here or not”. The sandy person seethed; annoyed by the lack of help he’s receiving. Kyungsoo simply stared at him, weighing his argument. The person before him could have been a victim of a prank gone wrong, or drank his night away, so either way it would seem mean not to help him. But the golden eyes that glistened under the moon spoke of unknowing tales; then again, it could be good quality lenses.

“Insolent human,” he muttered under his breath, patience withering by the second. With that said, Kyungsoo blinked twice and walked away.

Human he said, hence the conclusion of that said dug person was not human, and could possibly sell his soul to Satan. Kyungsoo’s not so keen on that happening.

He wasn’t one to judge quickly, truly, especially when it came to the supernatural ways of life. No, ghosts don't exist. Yet something about the person a few steps behind him just didn't sit well on his neurons. Possibly being the fact that the man, or shall he say Thing, was underneath the ground for what seems like a long time. And science says that it takes 3 minutes of no breathing before someone passes out, and the Thing looked healthy as one can be, making it weird.

“Come back here you impr- stop dog, stop.” Turning around, Kyungsoo saw how his, now forgotten, companion was licking the Thing. His heart dropped to the very core of earth, feeling his face blanch at the sight. Whistling to get the pup’s attention, Kyungsoo planned on running away before having his soul sold.

“Get me out, now” the Thing raged, obviously having reached his peak, Kyungsoo was beyond terrified. The shiver running from his spine vibrated his limbs with cold sweat. If he didn’t help him, someone else might, then the Thing would come and get revenge, but if he did help him, then he might sell his soul right away.

A way out was then deemed impossible.

“Will you sell my soul to Satan?” Kyungsoo meekly spoke, not wanting to anger the Thing any further. He didn’t want to associate with him, but maybe he was over thinking things; which was not something he frequently does.

“I will if you don’t get me out right away,” he raged, voice louder than before. Effectively making Kyungsoo run towards him, digging the sand away to help the Thing out.

Once out, said Thing stood up and held his arms out on each side all while looking at Kyungsoo expectantly. But the human really was in no mind willingly going to hug the Thing, maybe a handshake but a hug was stretching it. So he did what was normal during such situation, blinked twice at the Thing, then walked away in the opposite direction.

 

Life saved.

 

“Excuse me!” he shrieked, voice soaked in disbelief. The fear in him slowly morphed into another emotion, one he felt with Chanyeol, annoyance. Kyungsoo ought get a break from him, he really didn’t wish to mingle with that Thing. The more he thought of it, the worst he felt. Turning around, he rolled his eyes in irritation to face the Thing, who was still standing in the same position.

“What?” 

"You dare roll your eyes at me?! Young man! Oh dear, never mind. Just come on here and do your job."

"My job?" Will you look at this, Kyungsoo has a job now. And the glare that was sent his way made him feel stupid for doubting it; the why-are-you-so-ignorant look. Kyungsoo was on the verge of rolling his eyes again, if not for the tiny voice in the back of his head reminding him that his soul was on the line. He heard the Thing ramble about in indignation, only hearing about how Kyungsoo’s supposed to clean him up.

Dragging his feet to reach the Thing, Kyungsoo became wary of his white hair disheveled into every direction possible, sand covering his face and how he was a head taller. With shaky hands, he patted the sand off his clothes, making sure not to use too much force. Somehow, the act caused an ill-timed palpitation, leaving Kyungsoo heaving for air.

The taller of the two then nudged his face forward just enough, for Kyungsoo to get the idea. If it weren’t for the smug smirk coating the thick plush lips, showing the unnatural sharp canine, Kyungsoo would have walked away. But he didn’t. Instead, he extended his hand to the Thing’s face.

It should have been cold, being under the sand during the end of fall, his skin should have been freezing, like Kyungsoo’s. It was anything but. The contrast of temperature between their skins sent a zap to their cores, making both of their eyes snap to meet one another. At the shock of his own reaction, Kyungsoo, quickly dusted the remaining sand of the others face, without even looking back at him, and ran away.

The shorter could've sworn he heard a chuckle escape that Thing, but what caught him off guard as he marched, rather slow with his short legs, was when the other spoke.

“You will be back,” he said with so much confidence, that Kyungsoo didn’t doubt his words. Maybe the velvety voice was a spell to lure poor human beings into the wrath of the Thing.


	2. Second

But Kyungsoo didn’t go back. There wasn’t any need for him to do so. He didn’t want to get involved with anything dangerous, his life was pretty decent and he’d rather keep it that way. Which is why when the stricken looking nonhuman ended up knocking Kyungsoo’s door a week later, the shorter was surprised he felt a pang of guilt.

“Why have you not returned?” He asked like a child disappointed in his parents for forgetting him in the ice cream parlor.

“I didn’t promise you I’d come back,” as soon as the words left his mouth, Kyungsoo regretted saying it. The pain coloring the Things face was excruciating, he looks at the shorter in disbelief, in agony, and in disappointment.

Standing there with the door left ajar between them was beyond awkward, their eyes darting about just so it won’t meet, with discomfort sitting heavily among them. Until the taller decided to break the silence with a meek: “alright.” With that he walked away, leaving Kyungsoo somewhat flabbergasted at the situation. But in the end, there wasn’t anything he could do about it; he wanted his safety intact thank you.

 

Three days later, Kyungsoo found himself in the same situation once again. Opening the door to a rather harsh sounding knocks. Was he surprised to see the Thing again? Yes, yes he was.

“Are you being serious about not coming?” He sounded exasperated, leaving Kyungsoo wanting to chuckle at the frown he was wearing. Nodding at the question, the thing only widened his eye in disbelief.

“This does not happen frequently you see, they either run away, call the cops or the mental institute, or faint. And you did none of that, so I’m rather confused.”

He had nothing to say, so he nodded to show the other that he heard him. If anything, Kyungsoo was rather proud of himself that he didn’t fear the taller nonhuman anymore. It was difficult to, with the way he looked hurt and vulnerable. Although having him appear at his door every now and then wasn’t his cup of tea, but hey, the shorter wasn’t complaining.

“You’ve got nothing to say?”

“No, not really,” What was he supposed to say? He was scared (not so much anymore), but to actually call the higher ups upon the other guy was taking it too far, and to faint? Well, Kyungsoo considered himself somewhat pragmatic and fainting was not on his list of reaction. He was frightened, not anymore, he was intrigued, not anymore, and therefore, he had nothing to say.

“Very well, I do. Now, let me in.”

Kyungsoo would like to think by now they’d reach some sort of truce or understanding, if not friendship. So slamming the door shut on his face as soon as he said that was a thoughtful gesture rather than mean.

“Bloody pillock,” he heard the Thing yell outside the door, making Kyungsoo scoff and walk away to his room.

 

The sun leaped to its death for a kiss with the tempting horizon, and was brought back to life when the moon declared herself far too sad without the light of her life. Kyungsoo’s life however, went on about, 7am to 2pm of his day is dedicated to governmental work with a decent pay, social life extended to not so often bar hangouts with his friends. Simple. He played around when he needed, and for the rest of the time he was a solid ice.

Returning from another stuffy day at work, the pale male refused to hug himself for more warmth as soon as the gush of wind hit him. Winter was a sly season, slowly creeping at them, hiding its identity, and then revealing all too suddenly. Walking briskly to his car, he quickly turned on the heater and relished the warmth it provided.

The stop to the supermarket was planned the day before, right after Kyungsoo refused the Thing. Buying the necessities on accord, enough for a week only. He may not be the best cook, but he enjoyed his food fresh. What was not planned, on the other hand, was seeing an all well-known handsome face, sitting beside an old kind looking lady. The sun kissed skin beautifully making his silver hair stand out and bringing life to his gold eyes. He should look dangerous with his black outfit, from pants to his coat, but with the way he attentively listened to the old lady, danger was the last thing anyone would think of.

He didn't do anything to grab the others attention, he had no reason to.

As he passed by to the entrance of the supermarket, Kyungsoo kept his gaze focused, as to not seem like he was trying to get hear the two speak. But he was, much to his chagrin. Trying to talk some sense to himself, Kyungsoo managed to catch Thing say something in the lines of: "but you see darling, I'm not even human," earning a delightful laugh from the elderly beside him.

The human didn't understand why the Thing would simply tell anyone of his identity, as far as Kyungsoo learned from the books and movies that he’s seen, creatures always tried to hide. But then again it shouldn’t matter to him, and it didn’t Kyungsoo agreed. With that resolved Kyungsoo entered the designated area feeling much better.

Two plastic bags of groceries later, Kyungsoo left the supermarket wondering if the other was still there, and to his surprise he was. Kyungsoo wasn't, by any means, eavesdropping since he had to pass by them anyway, hence over hearing the two speak.

"Humans can be rather haughty don't you think? I've met one recently and I don't know why I thought he was different- he was, truly. But I guess he's too different.” The tanned skin Thing said with an unfocused gaze, nodding at his words.

Kyungsoo had an uncanny feeling that it was about him, still, he knew better than to be self-centered. The odds that out of the many people this nonhuman could be talking about, it would be him seemed low.

With a chuckle the other added: “I actually thought he would stay you know? How very unlike me. Oh well, let's not brood about something so depressing, the weather is becoming cold so quickly isn't it," the words struck him hard and painfully. And he did what he could only think of, walking away, fast and quick.

 

The cold weather seeped into his apartment, making Kyungsoo heighten the heater even more. Dinner passed by well, his laptop propped up in front of him as he dined with the company of said device, washed his dishes right after finishing up, depending on the thick maroon wool sweater for warmth the heater couldn’t provide.

Kyungsoo started rearranging the cushions on his couch, trying to keep busy. If anything, the young human tried keeping himself occupied, if not, his mind would wander back to that sinfully handsome Thing, and what he said.

With a dejected sigh, he tied the black plastic bag filled with a single man’s rubbish; he had to get his thoughts out of the gutter, Kyungsoo laughed at his own pun. The walk downstairs to throw his bin wasn’t a pain in the ass if it weren’t for the meaninglessly cold weather. A collected puff of smoke leaves his mouth as soon as he steps out of the building, holding his trash, eyebrows knitting into a frown hoping his dislike would be seen by the cold.

The Thing, he saw, was bending into a car before standing tall and slamming the door shut. He smiled at the person in the automobile, Kyungsoo had never seen him smile, and he had to admit, in contrast to his appearance, the nonhuman had a rather shy smile. The tall tanned Thing turned around, the smile still lingering across his lips as he sat on a bench on the opposite side of where Kyungsoo was standing. He cupped his hand and exhaled over it to create heat, and the shorter wondered as to why he was sitting outside in such a cold weather.

His heart sunk to the very core of him when his eyes met the Thing’s, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. Kyungsoo was taken aback because he was staring at someone, he Do Kyungsoo who wouldn’t think twice about other people’s business, was staring. He had yet to throw away his trash, which by the way were two steps away from where he stood. Questions started plaguing his mind like a growing disease, why isn’t he going back home? Isn’t he feeling cold? Kyungsoo supposed the magical creatures enjoyed the cold and function better during the night.

However, with the way the other reacted to the cold, shivering, hugging himself, rubbing his hands over his arms, were no signs of enjoying the cold per se. There was no way he could be homeless, such suave and confidence oozing from him, he just couldn’t be. Do things like him even have homes?

He frowned at himself, before throwing his plastic bag aimlessly and marching away. No more thoughts about that Thing, no more thinking, no more uncovering. Kyungsoo did not need anything out the realms.

His mind was in a state of war, sides constantly battling for dominance, he didn’t want to think about the thing, but by the time he reached back to his comfort zone, his sanctuary, his home, his thoughts were of nothing but him.

 

The harsh wind coming into contact with the window, creating a bustling sound was the only sound in Kyungsoo’s apartment. The human tried to comfort himself with another round of episode, but the sound of the wind picking up was distracting him. Not the sound itself, but the idea that a certain thing, might be outside in the terrible weather.

When he couldn’t handle it anymore, and any other thought than the rational ones won the battle, a decision was made. Kyungsoo ran to his door, with worry gnawing at his toes, eating him quickly yet forcing him to move faster and faster. His heart drummed in a beat that was unfamiliar to his ears, and it spread jitters in form of electricity through his fingers. Without even bothering to take extra scarves or jackets, Kyungsoo flung his door open only to find a surprised looking tall tanned handsome young man… Thing. He barely ran, but Kyungsoo was already out of breath, or was that the work of the person before him. Their eyes lock, like it did earlier, Kyungsoo should worry of how awfully familiar the golden eyes felt to him now.

“It’s very cold,” his words spoken with such eloquence despite his shaking voice, from what Kyungsoo assumes is due to the weather. Although, he was taller, firmer, with a much stronger built, at that moment, he looked so frail, so delicate that it made Kyungsoo want to take care of him. But he shouldn’t want to do that, he could be possibly dangerous, sell his soul, or feed on his meat.

Again, no single rational thought won, when Kyungsoo steps aside to let the Thing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who and what do you think the Thing is?


	3. Three

How Kyungsoo ever thought that the Thing could manage of doing him harm, rendered him speechless, because the human has never seen anyone so different than their appearance. The annoying yet suave and dangerously mysterious looking persona is now long gone with the harsh weather. As soon as the taller entered Kyungsoo’s apartment, he had the audacity to give him a shy smile, almost excusing himself for barging. But that was only the beginning of the revelation..

“Here,” Kyungsoo muttered while shoving a thick blanket at the others face, trying to act natural and sophisticated, but he had to ruin his plan by doing something so ridiculously stupid. Look at the other’s eyes. If he’d learnt anything that day, it’d be that eye contacts are probably one of the deadliest yet loveliest things on earth. The way the golden eyes widened brightly, before turning into a heaven sent crescents as his mouth stretched into a smile had got to be illegal. Really, Kyungsoo did what he thought was right when his body shook at the sight of the bright nonhuman. Throwing the blanket at him, before marching away, ignoring the muffled curse sent to his way.

Kyungsoo did nothing to interact or to initiate any interaction between the two, his sanity slowly seeping back as realization dawned upon him. He let a stranger enter his house, and one that is supposedly not human either. Groaning at his stupidity, the shorter started reasoning with himself that he was doing it as an act of kindness, and his inability to leave a person in the deadly weather. But who was he kidding, Kyungsoo couldn’t care less if a child fell in front of him, in fact, he’d most likely chuckle at the poor kid. However, despite the baseless truth of his sudden peaceful act, he decided to believe in that.

Another reason why it seemed preposterous that the tall sun kissed skin Thing was capable of hurting Kyungsoo was, well, his whole being. The human offered the other a cup of hot chocolate for extra warmth, since Kyungsoo himself was in dire need of it, he deemed it rude to fix himself a cup and not for his guest. The reaction, just like earlier, was twinkling eyes that accompany a beautiful stretch of his lips that create dips against his cheeks. Really, one wouldn’t be this happy over a cup of hot chocolate.

Fortunately, the taller of the two placed the mug on the table in front of him as he sat cozily, enveloped by the blanket given to earlier. A lazily smile laced his lips as he rest his head on the sofa, taking in the warmth around him, and the aromatic smell of his drink.

However, that was not long lived, a sudden gush of wind blew a mysterious object to bump into the window creating a loud thud. The Thing jumped in his seat, unsuccessfully stifling a yelp at the sudden sound, he quickly snapped his head to side to meet eyes with Kyungsoo, in hopes that the other hadn’t seen nor heard anything.

But he did, the human saw it all and it took every ounce of reserve inhim not to laugh. He didn't laugh at the other, yet he felt another part of him melt. Kyungsoo saw the pink shadow dusting his features as the nonhuman looked away with a meek smile.

How did he ever think this thing was harmful?

 

By morning, Kyungsoo had woken up per usual and followed his routine only to be disturbed by a much taller silver haired person. He entered the bathroom still dazed with sleep when he saw the other person sitting on the toilet, looking equivalently sleepy, with eyes puffed and lips sinfully swollen. If it were any other time of the day, Kyungsoo might have reacted differently, or reacted at all, but with a mind barely functioning to go on with the unconscious functions of the body, he didn’t. Instead he stood there, waiting for the other to finish, which he gave Kyungsoo a good-to-go nod once he was. Kyungsoo working with a peanut as a brain in the morning didn't mind as he emptied his bowl with the presence of the nonhuman beside him.

It all came crashing to him when he was changing into his work attire, that he ran to the living room, with eyes wide open looking at the creature with surprise. Mouth opening and closing consecutively without any words forming, and with that he re-entered his room.

The idea of mentioning it during breakfast- yes they dined together- was appealing but Kyungsoo wasn't sure how to ideally say it. Oh hey you weren't by any chance beside me while I pissing right? Didn't do well for him. And this bothered Kyungsoo to no end, he did believe in thinking before speaking but this was way too much thinking and way too little speaking and for a reason way too inappropriate.

In the end, he said nothing only enjoying the serene silence accompanied by a moderate sound of mewls coming from the creature sitting before him. An unfamiliar emotion crept up along the bones of Kyungsoo every time he heard the appreciative noises from his guest, something like pride he’d guess. However, being who he is, the nonhuman had to keep it short lived.

"Young man, I've wanted to ask you a question that was bothering me quite much," he said with crisp eloquence, Kyungsoo was somehow finding it to be endearing as opposed to annoying.

"What is it?" This might be the first conversation they've shared after the taller entered Kyungsoo’s apartment. The early morning light borrowed from the sun made it's way throught the cracks and reached to sleep in the Things eye. Kyungsoo for all his misery, had yet to learn. Anything but the eyes. Kyungsoo's gaze left the others, almost in fear of falling in them.

"We've never been formally introduced, it escapes me how rude I must seem to intrude without even knowing your name." Ah, that's true. He'd always refer him as the nonhuman; Kyungsoo hadn’t realized that he didn’t know his name, nor the other way around.

"Kyungsoo."

"Pardon?"

"My name,"

"Kyungsoo?" The other repeated, carefully forming the syllables as he spoke the name for the first time. A punch is what it felt like, square in his abdomen. Kyungsoo swallowed the thick lump that formed out of the blue, nodding at the nonhuman for confirmation.

"Will you not ask me for my name?" The taller asked expectantly, a smile threatening to crack his facade; little does he know that Kyungsoo has long forgotten about his ability to harm.

"No, you'll just tell me." The answer made the nonhuman smile. He barely knew Kyungsoo yet he couldn’t help but feel that the other was indirectly asking for his name. And the thought of that pulled his lip upwards.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake which Kyungsoo graciously accepted but the tightness in his heart was not expected and the human did not know what to do other than fling the hand away, grab his bag and walk out of his house.

Only when Kyungsoo was halfway to his destination did he remember that he'd fled the house without locking up and left a stranger, a nonhuman no less, in his sanctuary. With disgruntled sigh, he ruffled his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. This wasn't like him, he was right and left, black and white, nothing in between yet here he was, a mess after spending less than 24 hours with that Thing. He knew he shouldn’t have helped him, very much even thought about him, but here he was, doing both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH It has been revealed!  
> do share your thoughts on this chapter
> 
> Much Love


	4. Four

Kyungsoo was checking every nook and cranny of his house as soon as he returned. To say he was disappointed when he came back to an empty house would be a lie, but then again, the human would never admit it to anyone, let alone himself. Nothing was out of place, the blanket he offered was neatly folded on the end of couch, the plates they used for breakfast was in the sink. Kyungsoo was left annoyed just temporarily, couldn't he have cleaned at least before leaving, only to remember that- no guests do not wash dishes.

His room, he made sure to check very carefully, one can never be too sure after all. The heavy beating of his heart, caused by something close to disappointment or maybe fear, slowly returned to a regular rhythm. Maybe Kyungsoo was into his inspection that he wasn’t able to hear it, but when it happened he jumped in his place, slamming his head against the edge of his drawer.

“Shit,” he muttered, pressing his palm on the throbbing area, and snapping his head to the source of sound that had caused him to flinch in surprise. A much-amused Jongin stood beside the door, holding a black plastic bag with one hand and the other holding the frame of the door.

“My apologize for startling you,” he looked anything but sorry Kyungsoo noted, for that he made sure to throw him a dirty glare. The human’s gaze then moved to the plastic bag the other was holding, and then it hit him.

Jongin was back, and Kyungsoo wasn’t even protesting.

This was not something he planned for, the human panicked, could it be that one of Jongin’s power’s is to make others feel things they weren’t supposed to. Hell, Kyungsoo didn’t even see any of his powers in the first place, what if he was human after all?

“If perhaps you were wondering, I went out to the market,” Jongin explained, and Kyungsoo nearly cried because the other was able to know what he was thinking, or maybe his expression was obvious, his sane part of mind rationalized, “we were out of chocolate, and I had nothing for the day…” Kyungsoo looked up, snapping out of his daze when Jongin spoke, again, a mistake.

The nonhuman was leaning onto the doorframe, with one leg bent; the stance complimenting his ever-hooded eyes. However, that wasn’t what caught Kyungsoo off guard, it mayhap just a bit but not completely, it was the hesitant smile along with wavering eyes. Jongin was trying to put together a coherent sentence whereas Kyungsoo doubted every cell that made up the other.

“The hot cocoa you made yesternight was delicious, no pardon me, it was swaggy.” It was beyond his comprehension; never did he see himself conversing with someone saying that his hot chocolate is swaggy. Seems like the other was trying to learn more modernistic term, not that it was going in the right direction. However, the loud drumming that took place behind his ribs was hard to ignore, despite his mind telling it to.

“I see, thank you,” his answer precise and crisp. There was nothing more to be said, in fact, Kyungsoo couldn’t even think to actually manage a conversation with the other. So as to why Jongin still stood there in between his doorframe, even when the silence slowly pricked the situation into awkwardness, baffled him. Kyungsoo arched his eyebrow in question, unsure as to how to subtly ask about why the other was still in his room.

Forever gone was the mysterious and terrifying Jongin, as he mumbled incoherent nonsense before smiling bashfully and leaving the room. Kyungsoo almost smiled at the nonhuman for his fickle ways, almost.

 

It was only when Kyungsoo was preparing for dinner that he realized, the food he bought worth a week was almost over and it was far from the week. Truly, buying for a person differs than buying for two. The thought that he had to alter his plans slightly annoyed him and made him feel out of place, but he managed to calm himself down by believing that it wasn’t something constant. But then again, that was the sole reason he was agitated, the inconsistent way of living.

And the fact that he allowed Jongin to stay was pulling onto his nerves.

Jongin serenely sat on the perched wall under the window, mindlessly looking out into the horizon of bright colors bleeding into dark. The reflection against the skin was far prettier than the colors along the glass. He circled his arms around his bended legs, leaning his head over his knees, fitting in the small area of the window. Kyungsoo stood there, after walking out of the kitchen to call him for dinner, without noting the time passing by as he drowned in the sight of the person before him. It left him perplexed, how he let such being in his sanctuary for so long, without even knowing who he was.

“Dinner’s ready” Kyungsoo said, sparing Jongin a look before turning away to walk towards the kitchen. Jongin’s head snapped to the side, returning back to reality as soon as he heard Kyungsoo’s voice, managing to meet his eyes only so before the other turned, but he quickly untangled himself to reach the kitchen as soon as possible. He was hungry after all.

Jongin, in Kyungsoo’s perspective, only needed a bit of coaxing till he relaxed in front of the human. And no, Kyungsoo did not coax him into comfort but apparently Jongin became comfortable enough to start chatting up with him. The old lady was an old friend of his, before he went to sleep, Kyungsoo noted.

Kyungsoo knew it was time to let the other go, preferably out of his house, but he did nothing of that sort and continued to listen to his stories. Another power maybe? Forcing people to listen to what he has to say with great interest, turning his words into a leech as they enter the brains of another. Otherwise, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be so invested into the words leaving a lip adorned in a shy smile.

Dinner was calm, usually the silence was covered with the noise of Kyungsoo’s series, but he knew his etiquette and will not bring his device to the table when he has a guest. The human's eye wandered from the steak on his plate, to the golden skinned person sitting before him. If he truly came out of the grave then it would seem odd that the nonhuman had money, which brings Kyungsoo to ponder over how Jongin had bought the chocolate. But he wasn't going to ask that; it was beyond ethics to ask someone about their ways of income.

"Where did you go the first day?" Kyungsoo asked without looking up, hands busy with his utensil as he cut the well-cooked meat. 

Jongin, startled by the sudden conversation, looked up with wide and expectant eyes: "Pardon? " the nonhuman didn't catch Kyungsoo sentence well.

However in that span of seconds where Jongin pondered over Kyungsoo's statement, the human deftly changed his mind. His expressionless face turning into that of shock, that could easily be confused with anger. Had he gone mad? He wasn't even sure if the person in front of him was anything but human, and Kyungsoo didn’t even believe in fairy-tales. Yet here he was, almost asking a person what he was doing on the first day out of his grave. Definitely mad.

Kyungsoo shook his head, and averted the question. He had to ask Jongin to leave; it was not like him to have someone occupy his home, especially a stranger. How he found himself feeding the person for the second time in the span of two days escaped him. Jongin was ruining, not only his routine, but also his usual personality. And Kyungsoo could not have that.

For some people, it takes years or experience to change, but for him, all it took was a person.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months in, Jongin is no longer a stranger, and Kyungsoo had yet to ask him to leave yet.

The world turned into a globe of white, freezing the hot, and turning the cold into glacial. And Kyungsoo hates it. Jongin didn’t seem to be as affected as Kyungsoo; then again, no one seemed as affected as Kyungsoo.

Along the lines of doubt, the cold nights and empty mornings, Jongin managed to become part of Kyungsoo life. There wasn’t the threatening thoughts of what if and who is, instead its Jongin this and Jongin that.

Jongin was a villain who overtook Kyungsoo life, but the latter wasn’t sure he even wanted his life back from the nonhuman.

However, he wouldn’t admit that, not to Jongin, and not to himself.

Not much changed in the house of Do, except for their comfort around each other, leading to an increase in interaction. The nonhuman was a pleasant company, and Kyungsoo was in desperate need of an ear to listen to him, a mouth to speak to him, and heart to feel him. A drama would only fill in the dreaded silence, and no matter how much he yelled at the main character, they never listen to him. Their loss, stupid people.

Kyungsoo never realized how much he was missing, until he tasted it, felt it, and got a grasp of it. On a daily basis, his mind goes on a ride of contemplation, many of it comprised of letting go, of depriving himself from something he needed so much, of a company like no other. And the only answer he got was the undeniable pain behind his rib, leaving Kyungsoo to postpone the thinking to another day, when his body would be cooperative. Yet, despite his complete submission to the other person, a part of him feared, trembled, and could not accept it. Jongin came so abruptly, how was he to know that he wouldn’t leave as sudden. A fast tide leaves quickly, and a slow tide leaves slowly, basic.

So he kept a part of him, no matter how tempting it was to completely lose himself in Jongin, Kyungsoo kept a part out of safety precautions.

Jongin, of course, easily became a necessary part of Kyungsoo’s life, in the sense of buying his groceries. Since the fateful day, when Jongin went out to buy the chocolate, he also went out every other day when he noticed missing ingredients. Kyungsoo was not about to complain. And that’s how it became Jongin’s chore to get the goods, and Kyungsoo’s to cook. Perfect.

Like any other day that played out in the last 58 days, Kyungsoo stood behind the kitchen counter, shoulder playing tag with Jongin's shoulder, as he focused on the chopping. He’d once hurt himself while talking to the taller of them, and he had no intentions of doing it again.

“Wait, now that I think about it. You never told me why you were sleeping for so long,” Kyungsoo started. Jongin had shared with him that he goes to sleep every 10 years, yet the reason was left unknown.

“Oh, you are well aware that I am a vampire of sorts,” Jongin replied, which made Kyungsoo go back to a conversation they had two months ago.

-Two month back-

After having a light dinner, Jongin surprised Kyungsoo with a bottle of Domaine de La Janasse Cuvee Vieilles Vignes. Kyungsoo was comfortable enough around the other, yet the mind numbing drink gave him a boost of confidence that erupted from the end of the purgatory. Probably where Jongin came from. The nonhuman had kept dropping hints over wanting to stay at Kyungsoo’s until he found a place of his own. Which is why, Kyungsoo believes, that Jongin had splurged on the drink. Tasted expensive. However, Kyungsoo forever being the protective person that he was, he finally managed to force the conversation over Jongin’s true identity.

“Well, my mother you see is half mermaid and half werewolf. Please refrain from inquiring me over the details, watch little mermaid to find out for all I care. Moving on, my father is half hybrid, cat if I may add, and half fairy. It was hard for them to be accepted into their own groups, and in the clan. However somehow along the way they found each other and here I am."

"You know, I'm not supposed to believe you."

“Why not?” Jongin was not shocked, his eyes were soft and his tone amused.

"I'm an average human being who's never experienced nor believed in magic. And you- you could be fake. Your gold eyes could be lenses, your disoriented eighteen hundred speech could be a scam, and sleeping under the sand could be a cheap remake of a kill bill set for all I know. But strangely, I believe you. I believe that you Kim Jongin are half of every magical creature there is"

"I’m actually one fifth mer-" he tried to fix Kyungsoo only to be cut by the other guy.

"You get my point, wait what? One fifth? What's the fifth thing?" Kyungsoo couldn’t believe he managed to count by then, knowing the difference between four and five seemed very little.

"I was on the verge of death after a rather harsh fight, and a kind vampire helped me survive, that is of course by turning me into one," he spoke as if they were discussing the game, yes it was a good game, number 10 played rather well today.

"Right... shouldn't I be scared that you'd get thirsty and want my blood or something" Kyungsoo added wearily, he knew it was stupid of him to get into this. But oh well, he was here after all.

"After all I said, it came down to vampire to make you fearful. Werewolves aren't any nicer must you know."

"And this is you trying to convince me to let you sleep under my roof?"

"I was being honest, and I see you're actually considering taking me in" the tanned nonhuman said with a sly smirk.

"The last thing I want is for you to murder me in my sleep out of revenge," the shorter of the two replied jokingly, earning a disapproving stare from Jongin.

"Might as well not let me stay at all if that's the reason. Pity and fear are not on my favored list of emotions," if anything, Kyungsoo could see that the other was evidently hurt by what he said.

"It was a joke you old five star creature," it was a bad retort, he knew, but it was the only thing he could come up with at that short moment. And Jongin seemed to buy his method of enlightenment.

"Do not jest with me like that again… So I get to stay?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. It won't hurt to keep your around till you find yourself a house"

Jongin's eye lightened like Christmas lights, bright and sparkling. His lips stretched to show the pearly teeth, and his skin on the sides of his cheeks dipping in. His smile was a mixture of delight and shyness. All Kyungsoo could think was that this was the worst mistake of his life.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replied, unaware of the information Jongin would bombard him with. Apparently, the scientists have taken it in their hands to alter with the creatures, making them more tranquil and acceptable, in order for them to be able to mingle with the humans. Werewolves wouldn’t turn into barbaric wolves on the 14th of each lunar month, vampires wouldn’t suck anyone’s blood, fairies wouldn’t have power over everything, and so on.

Jongin, being half everything, was weak in his powers, making it almost useless. His vampire side however, could be seen as the most prominent creature. Surprisingly.

“So how are you a dead and alive- I mean, vampires are the creatures of the dead, no? Why are you smiling like that?”

“I am well aware of the misconceptions caused by the books, put behind what twilight has taught you and learn of the new generation vampires,”

“Twilight? Really? That was famous like decades ago, no one even knows that anymore”

“It was famous back in the days, at least the last time I was awake.” Jongin said with fervor, pompously adding: “I have lived for over 237 years by now.”

The deeper the talk went, the more Kyungsoo learnt. The more he learnt, the less he felt he knew.

Vampires were not dead, they did not lack a heart, nor did they lack blood pumping through their veins. What the scientists had done was to regenerate the bloodsucker’s blood at a formidable speed, making them the immortal creatures they deem to be. The reason they seek to suck blood is to strengthen the speed of their blood to renew.

The catch, however, was that they could only suck the blood of one person. The mixture of different blood types in their system could harm their body, hence the one-person rule.

“You humans speak of it as soul mates, we.. Well we need our other person, our life basically.”

Jongin, being turned into a vampire late into his years, did not learn the basics of controlling his urges. And without feeding onto someone, he would get weaker by the years.

“My parents, you see, force me to sleep every now and then- 10 years to be precise- when I become overly weak.”

“So you still haven’t found the one person you want to live the rest of your life with?” Kyungsoo asked, almost too quickly for his liking. He shouldn’t be this invested in other people's life, especially someone who was going to leave for an immortal creature.

Jongin hadn’t answered, his eyes lost in his thoughts, gazing far into an abyss that Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t ever reach. Never. And it was funny, because he was right beside him, the heat radiating from his broad shoulders, his silver hair that caught the attention of anyone in his perceptual span, golden eyes that would put all the jewels to shame, and the skin that could melt any cold, any ice, any heart. Yet Kyungsoo was so afraid, terrified by how far the other seemed to have drifted.

Possession? Belonging? Fear? Fondness…? He wasn’t sure what it was that wanted to bring Jongin back, back to where he was. But Kyungsoo couldn’t allow his emotions to control him. Little did he know that it was a tad too late, and that he was a tad too in.

His hand shot out to grab the forearm of the nonhuman, cold against warm, pale against bronze, electricity toying with water. Not a good idea.

"So you're actually younger than me” the shorter snorted, “young man", he added mimicking Jongin's words.

"What? I don't follow, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you said you're 237 years old and I'm assuming you grow every ten years or so-"

"You can't assume that as you please-"

"Assuming that!” Kyungsoo cut in, wanting to make his statement. And really, he had to keep talking or else his thoughts would eat him alive, “That makes you 23 years old. Therefore younger than me,"

"How Insolent of you, I have lived for over 200 years and you call yourself older?"

"Oh please you've been asleep half of your life"

"Well pardon me for not having someone to suck from"

"You have no idea how inappropriate that sounded," Kyungsoo mused, relishing at how worked up the other was getting.

Jongin was about to retort but the look on the human's face refrained him from doing so. Kyungsoo rarely played out his emotions, so to see the shorter chuckle, even if at him, was shocking. With that, Jongin's thoughts have dispersed into dust as his lips laced a smile mirroring the human before him.

Maybe it won't hurt to let the human say as he pleased if this was the outcome.

“Oh by the way, why didn’t you get the groceries today? We don’t have chicken breast and we’re also out of tomatoes.” Only after finishing his sentence did he realize the usage of we so easily. It shouldn’t be this easy; it was never this easy to Kyungsoo. Jongin’s answer stopped him from wallowing in his thoughts.

“You must be jesting me. I would not step a foot out in that weather, do I seem daft to you,” it wasn’t a question. Kyungsoo peered through the window to check the weather, it did get worse through the night. Earlier on his way to the office, it wasn’t this bad. Kyungsoo knew that it wasn’t the cold that bother Jongin, it was the wind, how it violently danced along objects to emit loud noise.

He can’t remember how he came to learn that piece of information.

And as if to prove Jongin’s point, a sudden gush of wind caused a light twig to bump onto their window, eliciting a yelp from the nonhuman. Nothing unusual. Except this time, this time there was something on Jongin’s head. An ear. A cat’s ear to be precise.

Kyungsoo was suddenly thrown back into time, lost and confused, when Jongin was a mere stranger and he was going through an identity crisis. He knew Jongin was anything but human, yet there wasn’t anything to indicate it so. Kyungsoo believed him; he did, without any proof to back him up. So he shouldn’t be shocked, yet he was. Kyungsoo was all sorts of surprised and terrified. He did what he deemed was the right measures to be taken for such occasions.

Kyungsoo flew to face Jongin- the human would say flew because he can’t remember walking- and grabbed the perked up furry ear upwards.

“Gods teeth! What was that for?” Jongin sputtered, eyes widening in pain. Exactly, what was that for? Kyungsoo could never know.

“Your ears are out,” he replied like it was the most normal thing.

“Oh,” his hands shot out to the crown of his head to feel the inhuman feature. His eyes looked that of unease, like it was the most dreaded happening that occurred in his years of living. Kyungsoo was pretty sure it wasn’t. The human lazily blinked, hands still furrowed between the silky silver lines, wanting to know what Jongin’s expression meant.

However, the sensation against his hand took him back to his house. The ribbons of sunlight dancing along his skin every morning as he walked beside the window. The sounds of a light jingle filling up constant noises, making him perk up with delight. At the age of seven, Kyungsoo befriended Sil, his cat - fully black with a white stripe along his belly. Kyungsoo would cuddle him before breakfast, while taking in the smell of the appetizing food that his mother would prepare every morning. By the time he ran back from home the hours spent in school, he would smell like the sun and the grass in a secret affair, faint but there. Sil would eagerly wait for him, and pounce on the small boy once he entered the house. His most favorite time was right after dinner, when Sil was full and drowsy, the cat would lazily lay over Kyungsoo’s lap and the tiny human would scratch under his ear, until the satisfactory purring was emitted.

The memories were too vivid, he could almost smell his mother’s cooking, and hear his cat’s purring. He wasn’t getting emotional, but it was overwhelming. The sounds though, kept increasing. When he snapped out of his daze he realized that it wasn’t his moment of reminiscence taking him back into the memory lane, but the fact that Jongin was literally purring under his palm.

He felt too familiar. Suddenly Jongin became part of Kyungsoo’s past. Like Jongin took the roll film of Kyungsoo’s life and pasted himself right there and then. It should be odd, unacceptable, and simply had to be stopped. But it wasn’t, he didn’t, all Kyungsoo did was to take it all in stride.

“No,” Jongin whined, “Why did you put a halt to it?”

“You were purring.”

“Right. I apologize,” he said in distaste and something very close to sarcasm, “but to make sure you are in understanding, purring is a good sign.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo knew alright.

His favorite companion Sil ran away at the age of 9, but now it seems like he’s here, he’s back and in front of him. And Kyungsoo sure as hell didn’t know what to do.


	6. Six

The third time it happened, Jongin somehow convinced Kyungsoo to so something that seemed out of the world. Seemed, because Kyungsoo found himself doing it, quite willingly as well. They squeezed their bodies in the small frame of the perched wall beside the window. Kyungsoo sitting under one of his foot, while the other dangled over. Jongin, well Jongin had his head cozily on Kyungsoo’s lap.

Out of the world. Really.

However, that wasn’t what maddened Kyungsoo. It was the soft murmur of purring the vibrated through Jongin’s body. Kyungsoo felt it on his leg, he felt it and it was beyond him to what it was like.

His fingers started off gingerly, barely a whisper into the hair, making Jongin nudge his head closer. Like a child seeking for warmth, Jongin seeking the affection. And Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure he minded giving it. When time slipped by, the moon took reign of the sky, shining brightly over the dull cold city.

It’s soft under his palm, almost ticklish and addictive, the silver threads. Somehow it’s the same feeling as getting a new pet when the owner can’t stop petting it or cuddling with it. That is until of course, they get used to the texture.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’d get used to this. Not when the silk like silver lock engulfed not only his hand, but body with such intense warmth, causing his heart to hammer loud and heavily.

When he managed to breathe naturally, Kyungsoo became bolder, moving his lead of fingers and scraping the scalp of the silver-haired creature. The dull tip roaming across the thread of DNA’s, and somehow he found himself putting extra effort behind the black furry cat ears. And to his dismay, Jongin lets out a heart-tugging mewl.

Washed away by serenity, Kyungsoo wanted time to possible stay in the frame for as long as possible. Maybe forever as well. The sounds meshing together to create a beautiful symphony, his heartbeat, Jongin’s purring, the leaves bidding goodbye to their houses, all beautiful.

Kyungsoo wanted to ask Jongin how it felt, how he felt, in fact Kyungsoo wanted to ask him so many questions, yet the human refrained from doing so. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him so many things, pour his jar filled with opinions, feelings and whatnot, into jongin. But fear, the fear that Jongin might not like what Kyungsoo would, that Jongin might change his view of Kyungsoo, that something would alter between them refrained him from doing so.

He knew that it was fruitless to do such thing, holding back so much. It was a lesson one easily learned by living, the strong one tries to defy the natural occurrences, the harder it gets back to you. And this growing of emotions was nothing short of natural. But he couldn't help it, he wanted this, wanted to keep this.

Do you enjoy staying here? how does it feel? are you happy here? when were you the happiest? why? did you ever fall in love? why didn’t you get your soulmate after so many years? do you like full fat milk? I don’t.

It’s childish, to fear being judged over milk. But what if Jongin truly enjoyed full-fat milk. And cue the distress of Kyungsoo over unnecessary thoughts. Jongin this, Jongin that.

Kyungsoo was tugged from winter into spring in a matter of seconds, when he looked down to see the source of change. Jongin extended his arm to cup Kyungsoo’s face, the warm palm seeping heat into him. It’s intoxicating, the sudden action, robbing him of air and a regular heart beat. It’s tight, and repeatedly coiling, his heart that is.

With a raised eyebrow and hazy eyes, Kyungsoo hoped the question was obvious in his expression. Or maybe he shouldn't have. The lazily smile the slowly crept upon Jongin’s lip tugged onto his heart a bit too painfully.

“Refrain yourself from worrying,” voice slightly hoarse from the lack of use, and Kyungsoo wanted nothing but to listen to it go on.

But it hit him hard in the guts, “Can you really not read minds? are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked in doubt. How else would Jongin know that Kyungsoo’s mind was wavering between reality and fantasy? And Jongin’s laughter in return only settled in replacement of the churning feeling he felt earlier. Kyungsoo instantly knew that Jongin had no plans in answering, or speaking at all, so he took the chuckle as a good sign and shrugged it off.

Almost leaning backward, Kyungsoo realized that Jongin hadn’t let the hold on his face go. When the human looked into the eyes of the golden mystery, oh, he’d been captured. Jongin continued holding Kyungsoo’s face between his palms, occasionally moving his thumb across Kyungsoo’s jaw, leaving fire trails in its wake. He should be afraid, he should’ve been, snow and fire never matched well. But it was cold, and he couldn’t help but allow himself a dance with the devil.

Relishing in the warm touch, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and leaned into it, a content sigh escaping him. His exterior calmness was the complete opposite of what he felt from the inside, butterflies, tightened chest and breathless attempts to bring in oxygen.

The nudge of Jongin’s head is what brought him back to solid ground, resuming to spoil Jongin senseless. The creature moved his head accordingly, to control where Kyungsoo’s hand scratched. Hence, finding himself scraping the soft skin underneath Jongin’s jaw. The ministrations must've hit a good spot, Jongin soon was stretching his neck further and further, leaving himself pliant under Kyungsoo’s hand.

The queen of the sky shone brightly, leaving her blessing under the dull cities on earth. And somehow she found to leave strings of light over Jongin, through the window they sat beside. The pictures drawn across Jongin’s skin was ethereal, absolutely enchanting and beautiful.

Jongin must have felt the constant stare from Kyungsoo’s side, looking up their gazes locked making Kyungsoo’s heart drop. And he had to look away, really wanted to. But the way Jongin looked at him like he had something to say, and Kyungsoo would spend eternity on his perched wall waiting to hear what Jongin has to say.

The light illuminating across his skin flickered, showing two leaves plunging away from their home, yet it played magically on Jongin. It was sudden,the silver haired creature moved his hands just so his thumbs would lightly caress Kyungsoo’s lower lip. And Kyungsoo was surely about to combust into tiny particles of nothing, until Kyungsoo heard his voice again. But the words he said were even more unexpected.

“You’re so… beautiful.”

\---

Kyungsoo never understood why people associate winter with nothing but white. As he drove back from the office, he took in the scenery. The lights of the shops, restaurants, and light poles all reflecting against the carpet of snow, illuminating an integration of pastel colors along the plane. It was pretty, a painting on the blanket of snow, unlike what people get from winter, pure plain white.

Running slightly later than usual from the relentless snow, Kyungsoo fished out his phone at the red light to call Jongin and inform him of his situation. Then it struck him, his heart tightening with the realization, one he didn’t want to come to terms with. He was used to Jongin, Kyungsoo even after so much fight against his own good, put Jongin on an important part of his life.

And by god how he didn’t want that. If not today, then soon, Jongin would leave, would leave Kyungsoo in search of someone who could give him life. Kyungsoo was not that person. He couldn’t be the one that Jongin would live off.

He knew, the longer he keeps Jongin, the harder it’d be to let go, and the time to get over him would be exhausting. Kyungsoo knew but he couldn’t help but succumb to the temptation of his emotion. If only he could leave first, to avoid any pain. But he knew it was a tad too late.

 

Kyungsoo had gone and came through many places, met people that he kept and left. Not once did he find the urge to let go of himself with the others. They went out, they attended parties, there were confessions, there were heart breaks, and friendship. He loved his friends, don't get him wrong, so much as well that he would take care of them, and those around them. Despite being the youngest in the group, they treated him as the eldest. If anything he earned his respect with responsibility and wise words that are uttered only when needed, it was hard not to see him as a boulder of strength.

When Baekhyun was plagued with thoughts of his family affair, he masked his worry with fun antics and seemingly sincere smile. Yet, Kyungsoo could still see it through him, think of the possibilities to fix the problem and hold his hand through the process. No one knew, and Baekhyun preferred it that way. He was the fun guy, the one that could pass a problem with joke, and he didn't want unnecessary talks about him being worried over simple stuff. And kyungsoo had no reason to tell anyone.

People, however, tend to forget that even boulders break, that even steel bend, and that even the strongest can crash. Which is why Kyungsoo always pushes himself away before he is propelled too close, before gravity can act a part between them and suck them into being one. Because people forget that even he can have bad days.

They ask him if he's doing well, and by nature he'd reply with affirmation, even with the world dragging him to the pits of misery. No one can see it, and he won't show it. Because Kyungsoo is strong, Kyungsoo is smart, he helps people yet no one can help him.

It wasn’t their fault, Kyungsoo was always quite the mystery, in his perspective though it was just that no one was interested enough. And he was content with the way his life was. Very much so.

So it surprised him when Jongin came up to him one afternoon, worry laced around his voice: "oh dear, what seems to be the problem? "

Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered up in a daze, eyebrow knitting in a frown a beat later. Jongin wasn’t affected by that expression, “What caused you to frown? Well, I am well aware that you frequently frown, however, today it looks rather odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes,” he answered, only to continue when Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have understood him, “you see, for every task you undertake, you have a frown for it. Exactly, that frown right now, indicates that you are confused as to what I speak about.” And truly it sound incredulous, to Kyungsoo at least.

“Let me further explain, when you're cooking you frown but not so much, it looks almost evasive. The faintest lines beside your eyebrow show that you truly are frowning, however. And then there is the deathly glown- a combination of a glare and a frown may I add- when you bring back work to home.” Home, the word had it’s own ring in Kyungsoo ears. “It’s my least favorite frown if I'm terribly honest- Oh, mustn't forget about your early morning frown, that's the best one really, your eyes daze off and it escapes me as to why you frown when there is absolutely nothing happening, but it is rather endearing, so I have no complaints. Right, back to the main reason why I started saying all of that. You're frown today... I've never seen it before, and it looks alarming."

Kyungsoo was slowly yet quickly being overtaken by unknown prickly emotions that started from his churning guts and spread like wildfire around his body. Jongin had called the apartment home, Jongin noticed him, noticed his frowns, and it set him overdrive.

“You must be really bored to start categorizing my frowns,” Kyungsoo tried to say without sounding so affected. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t be but oh he was.

“You must be jesting. It is anything but boring, fascinating yes, not boring. And having to conversate with someone of a few words, ‘tis a must to look at their expressions, how else was I going to know what you were thinking.” You’re not meant to know what I think. Kyungsoo tried to put up his defenses, he needed his army of sanity against Jongin. Because Jongin was going to leave. The nonhuman was going to leave him behind.

“What is it?” Jongin asked, his voice dipped in honey and suddenly Kyungsoo wanted to be the bee behind the reason for such sweetness.

“What’s what?” the human croaked out, finding difficulty in breathing.

“Whats wrong?”

“Nothing,” an automatic response.

“Please, we both know that isn’t the truth,”

“Really, there isn’t anything wrong,” his breathing came in sharper and more ragged. He couldn’t give in, not to Jongin.

“Do you not trust me?” The nonhuman asked all while he looked crestfallen, by his question.

“That’s not it. Jongi-”

“Then what is? You have to speak Kyungsoo, otherwise I would never know. Please, do not put yourself in such pain.”

“It’s just… I’ve been wondering lately,” Kyungsoo started slowly, think think think he urged himself. Jongin nodded as an encouragement for him to keep on speaking, but there was no way Kyungsoo was going to admit anything, when he barely could come to terms with it himself. “Today is a full moon, and doesn’t that make you weird usually?”

Jongin’s expression clearly conveyed that he did not buy Kyungsoo’s alternative problem. But he did not peer any further, which Kyungsoo was thankful for.

“My senses tend to heighten on the nights of the full moon, there isn’t anything more to it,” Jongin replied.

“Right… okay,” Kyungsoo was panicking, he didn’t want Jongin to go back into interrogating him, and he couldn’t for the life of him come up with something distracting.

“So do you get a thirst for blood?” He wasn’t sure if that was a good way to alleviate the topic, but at the point Kyungsoo was willing to take anything. Jongin took his time answering the question, seemingly to enjoy the discomfort it caused to Kyungsoo. And when he did answer, Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think of it: “Yes.”

The human only nodded in response, a heavy feeling settling in the pits of his guts. Unable to handle anymore of what was happening, Kyungsoo walked away, he needed to get away from Jongin, from his presence just for a while at least.

Preparing dinner was a good enough of a distraction, Jongin did not utter a word, minding his own business in the living room. Not once returning to his own room. Kyungsoo did not know what to make of it, so he simply ignored it. “Dinner’s ready.”

It had to stop, whatever this was, what ever he was going through and felt, whatever suddenly plagued him into senselessness. Unlike the smooth and constant light banters that filled their days, that dinner was as heavy as an anchor. It held them in their places, unable to go back to the way they were nor to something else. Stuck in a limbo, a state of loss and confusion.

No one washed the dishes, leaving them in the sink to be. Jongin went back to the living room, and it once again itched Kyungsoo’s nerves as to why the nonhuman would not return to his room. Really, he hadn’t furnished the extra room for no reason. Noticing his irregular irritation over absolutely minor details, Kyungsoo decided a warm bath was due to clear his head. However, Jongin had other plans.

“Kyungsoo,” he called out before the human could step away from his vision. Said person turned, albeit reluctantly, and faced Jongin. He shouldn’t have, belatedly Kyungsoo reprimanded himself for daring to look at Jongin in the eyes. The wild features of the nonhuman softened, all coated in worry and concern. droplets of hope started bubbling their way around Kyungsoo’s body, taking over in an instant.

“Come here,” Jongin coaxed the human. And for a moment, Kyungsoo forgot who he was and where he belonged. Slowly walking up to Jongin, Kyungsoo tried reading Jongin’s expression, anything to prepare him. For what, he wasn’t sure.

Jongin didn’t corner him. Kyungsoo thought he could, that Jongin could make him do anything with a little effort. Instead, Jongin started talking about himself, about how life changed in the past hundred of years, and suddenly Kyungsoo found himself back in the place they were. Comfortably around each other, talking their thoughts away.

“Oh, since you were so interested in my well being during the full moon” Jongin snickered with sarcasm intended in his statement, “would you like to see something brill?”

Kyungsoo did not, for the life of him, could guess what brill meant but he did what one would do in such situations. Nod.

A boyish smiled was flashed his way, Kyungsoo nearly had to squint from the brightness. Suddenly, Kyungsoo found himself sitting dangerously close to Jongin, courtesy of being pulled by his wrist. However, before being able to lecture Jongin for his brash behavior, said person held his upper lip with his index finger and to proudly reveal his teeth. Seems like Jongin had plans on letting Kyungsoo remain silent, for as soon as the human wanted to question him, Jongin’s canines abruptly elongated with a pop.

It was the first time Kyungsoo had witnessed such changes, it was magic happening before his eyes. Except this was no illusion, this was real life. Eyes widening with interest, kyungsoo peered even closer to get a better look at the sharp pearly teeth.

“Wow…” Kyungsoo breathed out, fascination oozing out of his pores. Jongin let out a chuckle, which kyungsoo felt on his cheek, the warm breath of air caressing his skin.

“Ho- how do you do it?” Kyungsoo was at loss as to why he was so intrigued by such thing. True, it was his first time to see something like this, but the way he was acting was below him.

“Fancy is it not? Just like flexing a muscle really, I think about it and it happens naturally,” Jongin slowly explained, clearly trying not to laugh.

“And, and when you have to suck blood, I mean, when you get the chance to, how do you do that?”

“Easy, bite to create a puncture then suck the blood.”

“What about turning, wait, you can do that right? or is it another myth spread by books?” Kyungsoo quickly added, remembering all the times Jongin rolled his eyes over the humans tendency to exaggerate.

“Well, pretty sure I mentioned being turned into a vampire, did I not?” the bastard had the audacity to smirk.

“So you did,” this time Kyungsoo had to roll his eyes at him. Looking away to erase the smirk from his mind.

“ Well, the most important part is to transfer the vampire blood into the human’s system. Such as, puncturing the skin of your prey, then” Jongin stopped talking to take his lower lips between his teeth, successfully knocking the breath out of Kyungsoo. Suddenly a droplet of ruby formed around the area he bit, replacing every emotion of the human into worry.

“Why did you bite yourself?! Your bleeding, christ Jongin,” being already in close proximity, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he managed to get closer to Jongin, in aims of inspecting the bleeding skin.

“I’m all well, you mustn’t worry about this much of a cut,” Jongin breathed with a chuckle.

“Still,” Kyungsoo retorted with a distressed frown, “don’t just harm yourself, god knows if it’ll get infected.”

“It was in me to show you the way to turn, you had asked about it afterall,”

“God! doesn't mean you literally have to do it, let me get a look at it” Kyungsoo craned his neck to get a better look, it wasn’t a huge cut but it seemed deep.

A thundering pounding that nearly shook the apartment shocked both Kyungsoo and Jongin out of their places. Kyungsoo jumping in reaction, and Jongin cowering in fear. There wasn’t time to check what it was, there wasn’t time to check on Jongin, time seemed to be slipping through his palm like water. A growing pain in his neck was the last thing Kyungsoo remembered before his whole surrounding was swallowed by a dark abyss.


End file.
